Distractions
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: After a somwhat agrivating, unfocused day , Kaoru tries to calm down - and finds the true source of the distractions... and a cure. ONE-SHOT


_A/n: WELL, this is my first ever Rurouni Kenshin fic. O.o not the most amazing thing ever... but I suppose it's a start. I write mostly Inuyasha (check out my other account, Tomatosoup Inc. if you're interested) so this is totally new... tell me how it is, k? _

_Disclamer: *sighs* Fine. I suppose I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... but I'll be back again... I swear! *shakes fist, then edges away* T.T_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The wind stirred in the treetops, releasing another shower of peach colored, sweet scented sakura.

Distracted by the lovely afternoon just outside of her reach, just past the doors of her dojo, Kaoru sent her student an exasperated look as he attempted meditation.

One thing was for certain – meditation was not something one should force upon Yahiko Myojin – the way he twitched and shifted, and muttered – the way that his back slumped, the way he would fidget and scratch his cheek, his nose, or his toe… it was more of a nuisance to the weary teacher than anything else.

Sighing, she got to her feet, stretching as she motioned to her pleading eyed student to do the same.

She briefly wondered is she should lecture him more on the ways of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu… or go on one of her usual yelling rounds… and with a soft sigh, she wondered if it was too frivolous an idea to just let him enjoy the afternoon in peace, arguing with Sano, or following about, Tsubame-chan at the restaurant.

Shaking her head, and chiding herself for being too distracted, and too easy on the young boy, she dismissed him with a small wave of her hand, and made her way to the doorway, welcoming the light breezes that hit her.

Smiling ever so slightly to herself, she headed towards the bath, hoping for just one relaxing moment to herself.

* * *

One moment was all she could get. The second she was dressed in a cool lightweight kimono, who else but Dr. Ginsei and his granddaughters – accompanied by Megumi – arrived at, demanding Kenshin's presence.

"Where is Ken-san?" Megumi asked of her, not even offering a greeting of any sort.

Ayame and Suzumi voiced their own questions on where their 'Onii-san' was.

Kaoru, who had no inkling of where her sword carrying companion was, shrugged, tried to pass for non-chalant as she hastily explained that she had to go buy some more food in town.

"Can't you wait, Kaoru-chan?" Dr. Ginsei asked kindly of her, but she shook her head in disagreement, insisting it was of the upmost importance, before making her escape out the gates of her home and dojo.

The moment she did so, a loud sigh escaped her, soon followed by a deep breathe, as she inhaled the fresh sweet air of spring, and started down the path rather absentmindedly, as her thoughts wandered.

She thought of Megumi – the annoying, sly, 'kitsune' woman who continued to pine after Kenshin… Yahiko and his progression in his training… Sano and his always non-existant money… and then there was Kenshin.

The smile slowly erased itself from her face as the red-haired sakabatou wielder came to mind – a calm, blithe smile, soft, humble words… he had been out the whole day so far – he had been there when she had woken.. He had been busy hanging up clothes to dry, when she had jolted out into the bright sunlight, hair a mess, and still in her sleep yukata after an embarrassing dream about sake… she hadn't seen him since then.

Yahiko had proclaimed that the former Hitokiri had merely gone for a short walk – but that had been late morning... the day was now ending – the sun sinking low in the west, as the wind whistled softly through the tree's as she paused a moment in her walk to pick up one of the fallen cherry blossoms from the dirt dusted grass, giving a small hum of interest as she did so, turning it over in her fingers and sighing. "I wish…"

"Nice day, that it is." Came a familiar voice from behind her that caused the blossom to slip between her suddenly fumbling fingers.

"K-Kenshin!" She exclaimed softly, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she turned his way, blinking curiously

Blue eyes reflected her questioning gaze as he smiled rather serenely as he approached her.

It hit her in a rush, as the wind picked up, causing the petals and leaves to spiral about in a flurry of pink, as he stopped a foot or so away from her, his long fiery strands of hair tangling with her own dark locks for but a moment, their faces shadowed in the half-light.

Contentment.

Everything about this scene, this moment, was comforting. The way that the shade of the tree's wrapped about them, the way that the wind slowed to soft lulling cascade of movement. The ways his eyes remained trapped on hers.

A small, warm, smile made its way to her lips, as the peaceful feeling coursed through her, and she lapsed into light breathy laughter.

It had taken Kenshin but moments to cool and tame her restless spirit, when no-one, and nothing else could. She somehow found this ironic – seeing as it was he who had unconsciously distracted her, seemingly taunting her in the back of her head, just out of her grasp.

Seeing his endearingly confused expression and small smile of his own, she decided to leave her questions on his whereabouts till later- or at least until after dinner was served.

Shaking her head in amusement, she grabbed him by the wrist, and started back to the dojo, rurouni in tow, as she anticipated yet another restless day.

* * *

_a/n: So what do you think? *blinks hopefully* Review, please! :)_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
